Team JADE
by Yakosh
Summary: Follow Team JADE through their adventurers in Remnant, starting with Beacon Academy. OC main but large RWBY (especially Ruby, because who doesn't love this adorable grimm reaper) presence and to a lesser extent JNPR. T for swearing and violence (no s***). [Discontinued]
1. Chapter 1

**So yeah. RWBY story. First one.**

 **Well, technically I wrote a bit before but, if it ever gets published, it will be after this.**

* * *

 **(1st person, Eboni)**

"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with will be your partner," Professor Ozpin says.

A bit more information later, we were being launched.

"Woohoo!" I yell as I fall through the air, approaching the ground at what would be to most people an alarming rate. Thanks to my Semblance however... there's no such thing as an alarming rate, since I could literally stop dead at any point I wanted without any effects of the ridiculous acceleration.

And when I was but a tiny fraction of a second away from the floor, that's exactly what I did. Landing on the floor silently and gently I begin to head for the temple, which should be basically due north of here.

I wonder who I want to partner with.

I hear a rustling behind some bushes. "Someone there?" I ask, parting the bushes while looking slightly down so I don't end up teaming up with someone I really don't want to team up with.

As the bushes are pushed aside, what is revealed is a small pack of Beowolves, 8 of them, preying on some animals. They turn towards me with bloodlust and all get ready to attack. Definitely not a person. At least, not a living one.

As the first of the Beowolves charges, I draw my katana, which almost appeared to 'glow' black and in the same motion slash the nearly-unarmored grimm in half. Moments later the grimm dissipates into fine mist.

The blade was vibrating in order for it to be able to cut through even the toughest grimm armor, however the vibrations were small and very, very fast so it wasn't visible to the naked eye as vibration, just a slight blur around the edge of the blade which gave it the illusion that it was 'glowing' black.

I leap forward and slash apart a second one, spinning around to cut a third one next to me apart was well. A fourth one charges me and swipes with its claws, which I block, cutting through them. Another advantage of a vibrating sword like mine is that it was like a chainsaw, it didn't need to be moving to cut.

Even if I moved it very slowly, it would be able to pass through something relatively soft like a tree... or an unarmored, relatively soft grimm. Some grimm had skin tougher than the armor on the faces of these young Beowolves.

I finish the fourth grimm and quickly turn the remaining four into mist. In Signal Academy they often reminded students that if the grimm hadn't turned to mist, it was still not dead, though the extent of 'not dead' couldn't be as easily determined. The black mist would drift away but, not with the wind. Rather, in a given place, the mist would always drift in the same direction. It also appeared to be intangible and any attempts to contain it for study had failed, as it had passed clean through their containment.

Perhaps wherever this mist goes, it is turned back into grimm. The grimm are soulless creatures, closer to robots than animals, so them being deconstructed for material and rebuilt again was plausible.

I shake my head to get back to the task at hand. Get artifact. Get back to cliff. Done.

I continue to walk through the forest, not silencing my footsteps because I did want to meet someone. Or more accurately, anyone who I wouldn't mind partnering with, not someone in particular.

And as I walk through some bushes into a clearing, I see a girl dressed all in white with white hair and pale skin, rather skillfully wielding a longsword nearly as tall as her with both hands. In front of her were 4 old Ursai and some black mist drifting away. And she looked a bit tired. How many were there to start with?

I use my Semblance to appear behind one of them and strike at it with my sword. The sword passes through its shoulder with a sizable amount of resistance and the arm separates, dissipating into black mist. The wound left before is red, but there is no dripping blood or any such, just red. As the Ursa swings with its other hand, I plant my feet onto what's left of its shoulder and push up, slashing downwards through its head as I come back down and rolling.

"You need some help?" I ask the girl, who was slightly shocked.

"Watch out!" I yell as the Ursa she was fighting swings at her. She blocks with her longsword and slashes back at it, severing the attacking hand from the rest of it. Then she impales it through the middle with her sword and pushes sideways, cutting the grimm halfway in half. The Ursa turns to mist and we're left with two opponents. She's not bad. Which makes me wonder just how many there were before she started fighting them.

I teleport behind one and slash at it but, having seen me pull the same thing on the other one, it turns in time to mostly avoid the attack, taking the opportunity to swipe at me. I swing back at its oncoming arm with my sword and cut through it. One disadvantage of cutting through stuff while blocking is that you didn't completely stop its motion, which meant that I still needed to avoid.

I swipe two deep gashes in the form of an 'X' into the front of the Ursa now fully facing me and impale it in the middle, causing it to disperse to mist.

The other girl was still dealing with hers, fending off a few attacks and slowly killing it. A few slashes on the front and a missing head later, the Ursa turns to mist.

Her sword collapses down to about a quarter of its original size and she puts it on her back breathing heavily. This reminds me that I still had a sword in my hand as well. I sheathe it and turn to her, looking below her face level in such a way which would probably be deemed inappropriate were I a boy. "Thanks for the help, I'm Avory," she says.

"No problem, I'm Eboni by the way," I answer.

"You're good with that sword of yours," she compliments.

"Thanks. I spend a lot of time practicing."

"So you wanna be partners?" she asks. Oh hell, why not. Instead of answering I just make eye contact.

"I'll take that for a yes. Now where was that temple? I knew which way it was until I got into this fight but I've turned around so many times I've forgotten," she says.

I take out a compass and point north. "That way, I think," I say and we begin walking there.

* * *

"I think that's it!" I say, pointing to a ruin with pedestals, on the pedestals were a bunch of what looked to be chess pieces. And it seemed that there was a pair already there, holding one so presumably this was the right place. The pair already there appeared to be the yellow haired loud girl from last night and the black haired girl who had been reading a book she and her sister had tried talking to.

"Looks like it. Let's go grab one and get back to the cliff," Avory says.

"White bishop?" Avory asks.

"Why not," I say, not particularly interested in which one, as long as we get one and bring it back.

"Hey, I'm Yang," the yellow-head says.

"Blake," says the black haired one.

"Eboni," I say.

"Avory," Avory says.

"Have either of you seen a girl in a red hood with silver eyes?" Yang asks.

"Uh... over there?" I say, pointing at the sky which said girl was falling out of.

And then someone else flew into her from the side, sending them both flying into the trees a little bit away. I guess whoever smashed into her must have been a lot heavier than her, since he wasn't much faster.

"You're not gonna go find your sister?" I ask.

"She'll be fine," Yang says casually.

"If you say so..."

And then an Ursa bursts in, a blast of purple lightning appears, and it collapses, a pinkish-orange haired girl jumps off saying, "Aww, it's broken."

"Nora, please never do that again," says the boy who followed her but, by that time she had already picked up one of the white rooks and was balancing it on her head, singing, "I'm queen of the castle, I'm queen of the castle."

And then said girl arrives from the trees. "Yang!" she yells.

"Ruby!" the obviously older of the two responds.

"Nora!" the pinkish-orange haired girl says, bouncing in between the two.

And then Pyrrha Nikos shows up. Being chased by a death stalker.

"She ran all the way here... with a Death Stalker on her tail?" asks Blake.

"Seems so..."

And then a Nevermore flies over with a certain Weiss Schnee hanging from it. "How could you leave me here?!" she yells.

"I said 'jump!'" Ruby yells back.

"She's gonna fall," Blake says.

"She'll be fine," Ruby says,

"She's falling," Blake says.

And indeed she was. And then the boy who'd crashed into the little sister—Ruby apparently—jumped out and caught her, which did nothing but make him a cushion for her fall.

And then, just to make sure that we were thoroughly fucked, since a Death Stalker and a Nevermore obviously weren't enough, two more girls show up, one themed in blue and the other in green, and chasing them was an Ursa Major that was at least 500 years old... and it was a terrifying sight to behold. It was massive, first off. At least 3 times as tall as me. It was also covered in spines and armor that was going to be harder and thicker than most grimm and its skin is probably sturdier than the armor of most younger grimm.

"Okay, now we're thoroughly screwed," I say.

Ruby then proceeds to attempt to fight the Death Stalker only to get pinned by the cloak by a Nevermore feather shot at her and gets saved by Weiss, then after a short conversation which was way too long.

"I have a new plan. Everyone grab a relic and RUN!" Ruby says.

Once every pair had a relic and a _very_ brief introduction session was had (which meant Ruby and Weiss, Pyrrha Nikos and Jaune Arc, and Jay and Deni) we stood off past the grimm which had kindly waited. Well the only ones that waited were the Ursa and Nevermore, the Death Stalker was busy breaking out of some ice. Were they... playing with us? Well whatever, if they're so confident in their victory, we'll just have to use that to make sure they don't get one. The Death Stalker was most immediately in the way of Beacon Cliff so we run past it with two of the people with shields, Jay and Pyrrha, blocking its pincers as we ran past.

Now we just run like hell, at least till we find a good place to fight them. Unfortunately, just as we were almost there, the Nevermore got between us and Beacon Cliff. Well this was a decent place to fight them, since at least with the Ursa and the Death Stalker we could drop them into the seemingly bottomless ravine.

"Alright, let's split into 3 groups, each one will deal with a Grimm," Ruby says.

"Yang, Weiss, and Blake, we're taking the Nevermore. Pyrrha, Jaune, Ren, and Nora, you're taking the Death Stalker. And Jay, Avory, Deni, and Eboni, you're taking the Ursa. Any objections?" Well she sure took command.

None are had, which is probably good because the other two grim were coming very dangerously close for indecision.

Jay speaks, "I have a plan for dealing with the Ursa. We probably can't pierce its armor or even hide, so we'll need to knock it in."

"I'm not so sure about that. Eboni's sword has some crazy cutting power," Avory points out.

"Heh, with that? Sure if it stood still and let me keep cutting at it for at least 30 seconds maybe I'd get it but, luring it to the edge and then collapsing the edge or knocking it off seems much easier," I say.

"It seems to heavy to knock off, so I think we'll want to lure it to an overhand and destroy the overhang," Demi says.

"If I jump off with its attention on me, will that be close enough to the edge for you guys to get it off? You'll have about 2-3 seconds before I need to come back or be to far down to get back," I say.

"We don't really know each others skills but... just with Deni and I we'd probably manage, so if Avory's abilities are of any use here then we should manage," Jay says.

"I can help with destroying the ground under it," Avory confirms.

"Okay, will this ledge be good? Can you destroy this in less than 3 seconds?" I ask, leaning over the edge and looking at the thickness. It didn't look too thick, I'm not sure it could hold the Ursa on its own in its current state.

"No problem!" is the cheerful reply I get.

"Good, because otherwise we'd have a problem," I say, pointing to the now very near Ursa.

"Okay, Deni, Avory, get in position. Eboni, get ready to distract it," Jay says. We all nod and the three of them hide behind some pillars, hopefully ready to destroy the platform.

The Ursa takes sight of me as the closest to me and charges. As it grows very near, I teleport back and to the side, towards the place we needed it. It stops and ascertains my position once more, then charges again, swiping at me. I draw my sword and slash at its unarmored thigh, barely piercing through the thick hide.

It swipes at me and I teleport back, avoiding the attack. It may be smarter than the young ones but, it was sure as hell still stupid. It advances again, repeating the same attack. I once more evade and it doesn't try again. This time it feints a swing and continues charging towards where it predicted I would teleport. Okay, maybe not so stupid. I raise my sword and block the punch, getting thrown backwards and off the edge, which wasn't exactly not according to plan.

As I fall, I can see it leaning over to see me and then there's a loud thud and cracks appear under it. Before it can react, it happens once more and the platform crumbles. I teleport back up, just barely reaching the safe area and look down. It was falling and falling. Even if it survives the impact, it's not coming back up here any time soon.

"Let's go help the others then," Jay says.

* * *

We end up going to help fight the Death Stalker and finish just in time to witness Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang pull off the most ridiculous stunt ever, including basically slingshotting Ruby at the frozen in place by the tail Nevermore, having her run up the wall with Weiss's help, and beheading the giant thing with her scythe. I feel the strong urge to say I could have done it better but don't.

* * *

"Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos, and Lie Ren, together you are team JNPR **(read: Juniper)** , led by, Jaune Arc."

"Congrats," Pyrrha says, walking over to Jaune and punching him in the shoulder... embarrassingly knocking him down.

"Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long, together you are team RWBY **(read: Ruby)** , led by Ruby Rose." Team RWBY led by Ruby. Wonder how much confusion that will cause.

"Jay Gladiolus, Avory Alyssum, Deni Fleur, and Eboni Daku, together you are team JADE **(read: Jade)** , led by Jay Gladiolus."

* * *

 **Please review and tell me what you thought of this first chapter.**

 **The first two OC last names are flowers of the same color as their theme color (Jay = Jade = Green and Avory = Ivory = White), the third one is just 'flower' in french and the last one (MC) is 'dark' in Japanese, just incase anyone was wondering about the last names.**

 **Future chapters are planned to be longer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**If you look at the trends of my recent stories, you'll find that most of them don't make it past 2 chapters (for some of them there's only 1 chapter but a second one is just sitting there, nearly finished, never to be touched again), hopefully this one will be I don't really have a clue what to write with RWBY.**

 **Thanks** **blackfirekingkoncor** **for reviewing, following, and favoriting!**

 **Also, please check out imgur[insertdothere]/a/o6vHt and tell me what you think. It's a revolver I made in Blender in a few hours with nothing but a reference image to start with. I didn't copy the reference image as closely as I could, just approximated it a little.**

 **Anyway, please tell me what you** **think.**

 **I have like zero understanding of how dust works, so if someone can explain it to me in a relatively easy to understand way, I'd be very grateful. And dust crystals too, they make even less sense.**

* * *

 **(1st person, Eboni)**

Turns out our room is next to RWBY, which in turn is across from JNPR. I guess since we all kinda worked together? Or maybe just chance. Anyway. Time for whatever class came first. Some kind of grimm hunting and history class.

We arrive there and sit down next to team RWBY.

Boring stories of how the teacher had fought grimm, something which basically the whole class—especially team RWBY—was pointedly not paying attention to and then finally, "Now, who among you believes to be the embodiment of these traits?"

I raise my hand. The only other person who raises their hand is Weiss.

"Well then, let's find out. First you Eboni, step forward and face your opponent," he says, gesturing to a cage from which a pair of red eyes glowed and growling noises came. I walk around the desk and stand about half way across the room from the cage.

"Alright, let the match BEGIN!" he says and smashes the lock on the cage with the axe side of his axe musket. Well, the musket part was probably just appearance.

The cage swings open and a Boarbatusk rolls towards me at high speed, as they do.

I jump to the side and it slams into the wall behind me, turning around quickly and charging again. I draw my sword an flip a switch on it, causing it to straighten, then I stab it brace myself and it against the ground as the grimm rolls at me. It slams into my sword, sending me flying backwards and I teleport above the grimm, which was on its back because thats where it was when it got stopped, dropping down on it and stabbing my sword through it.

I flip the switch back and sheathe my sword. "Bravo!" the Professor Port says in his usual, cheerful voice.

I return to my sit and watch as Weiss fights another of the grimm—with some cheering from her team which does little but annoy her—, which doesn't roll at her immediately and she ends up in a lock with it, gets disarmed, avoids the grimm which is then briefly stunned by crashing into a desk and grabs her sword.

Then as it rolls at her, she uses her Semblance to stop it and bounce into the air and plunge back down through it. "Bravo! It appears we are in the presence of a true huntress-in-training."

"I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today. Be sure to cover the assigned readings and stay vigilant. Class dismissed."

Now then, what next? I check the schedule on my scroll and find that next we can either go practice through sparring, use the advanced engineering and dust workshop, along with some other options. I was currently interested in the second one, unless Jay had a better plan. I was ambidextrous and yet I fought with a single—mostly—one handed weapon, which somewhat felt like a waste, so I was interested in making another, though whether handgun or another sword I had yet to decide. Probably a sword, though maybe a slightly different one. At least different in its auxiliary function, I was fairly satisfied with the main form of my sword. It was comfortable and sharp. Well sharp and vibrating in a way that made it seem even sharper than it was. The sword could be just a normal sword, in vibration mode, or a third mode where it would be covered in super-heated, compressed plasma, kept around the blade by two magnets. One stronger one in the middle of the blade that was charged the opposite of the plasma and weaker ones around the edges that pushed it away, thanks to the way magnetism dropped off, this meant there was a region where the magnets pushing away were stronger and thus kept the plasma away from the sword and then after that the pulling magnet was stronger, keeping it from dispersing.

However, maintaining the powerful magnets as well as heat took a lot of aura, much more than vibrating mode, which is turn took more than the basic mode which took almost none, just a little reinforcing it. The third mode could also then release the plasma mid swing, shooting blades of the super-heated, compressed plasma flying towards enemies at short range. The whole thing required fire and lightning dust to function, with the lightning dust ionizing the gasses and the fire superheating it.

It could also straighten in any mode and then from the straight mode if could split apart down the middle of the blade and reform into a railgun. I went 'a little' overboard. However between all that, I still lacked practically any capabilities at medium range. The railgun shot to slow for medium range and the plasma dispersed before getting far. So if I made another one, the final mode should be something faster firing and more suitable for medium range combat.

Oh... I have an idea.

We walk out of the classroom and Jay asks, "Anybody got anything they want to do?"

Nobody says anything for a few seconds and then I say, "I want to make myself another weapon."

"Huh? Don't you already have that sword?" Jay asks.

"Yeah, but I'm ambidextrous so using one one-handed weapon feels like a waste," I answer.

"Okay, well, since we don't really have any other plans, go ahead. We'll decide what we want to do and either join you or call and tell you," she says.

I nod and start in the direction of the armory.

* * *

"Hey Eboni, how's it going with your second weapon?" Avory asks, leaning over my shoulder.

"Done," I say, finishing up the last touches. It had taken a few days and now it was done.

"Well, hopefully, anyway," I add.

I put the sheathe on my right where I can draw it with my left hand and draw the sword. "Is it a copy of your other one? Other than that it's white, of course," Avory asks.

"Not quite."

"Like my other one it has a third mode I have yet to show and it's the same, but they also both have a fourth mode and the fourth modes are different," I say.

"Sounds like you went quite overboard with your weapons..." she says.

"I guess I did," I say.

"So can you show me?" she asks.

"Sure," I say.

I turn the switch which sets it between straight and katana to the third—and final—position and the sword straights, then splits down the middle lengthwise, then the handle rotates and a stock extends, as well as a piece on the front which I could hold and a trigger, and finally a piece extends over the top with a red-dot sight with optional magnification on it. Then the two split pieces start spinning. I flip a switch that had appeared with the transformation and brilliant, near white plasma starts forming in the middle.

The plasma was formed using lightning dust, heated using fire dust, and then compressed using magnets. The final step here is that it would be kept together by wind dust once fired, allowing it to travel far in the form of compressed pellets of super-heated plasma.

I aim at some testing targets—made of model grimm armor of various strengths and thicknesses—in the workshop and press the trigger several times in a row, depleting the supply of plasma kept together by the spinning magnets. The plasma has satisfactory piercing capabilities and damage and I flip the switch back to katana. The plasma is allowed to dissipate and the transformation reverses. I then sheathe the sword.

"Yep. You definitely went overboard," Avory says after a moment.

From a little ways away Jay and Deni start clapping gently—so as not to disrupt the other people working here—at the demonstration.

"So what about the other one?" Avory asks.

"It's a high-power railgun and definitely _not_ to be used indoors," I answer. I do however show her the transformation. Similar to the other one, it straightens and splits, stock on the back, handle rotating, grip appearing on the bottom and sight appearing on the top, though the sight was a full on optical scope with much higher min and max zoom. However they were both much closer to the split blade since it didn't need to spin.

I point to a slot in the side. "The magazine would go here and then a round consisting of a metal slug—some with dust in them—is loaded onto the rails, then it fires at ridiculous speed," I say.

"Maybe you can show me sometime," she says.

"Sure. It's complete overkill for most things though and doesn't have great rapid fire ability, falling well behind any conventional gun. It can fire once every 7 seconds," I say.

I take out one of the magazines I carried and take a round out, showing to her. "They're pretty heavy and unlike normal rounds there's no gunpowder, just metal sometimes dust. The propulsion comes from the current passing through it and the rails," I explain.

She grabs and says, "Wow, I didn't expect it to be that heavy."

"Now imagine that heavy a projectile flying at ridiculous speed like mach 8 or so. That's what I mean by overkill," I say.

"That does sound like overkill for most grimm," Deni agrees. I flip the switch back and the whole thing folds back into being a katana, which I then sheathe.

"So you're done with your second weapon?" Jay asks.

"Yeah."

"Then let's go practice!" she says.

* * *

It doesn't take long for us to arrive at the practice arena but we find that all the spots were currently taken up. One of them by team assholes, sorry I meant team CRDL as two of them fought each other. One of them was taken up by Nora and Cardin Asshole, sorry, Cardin Winchester, leader of team CRDL and the worst of them. Nora was schooling the mace-user with little effort, sending him flying this way and that with Magnhild in hammer form.

The third spot was taken by Blake and Weiss dueling and the fourth one was some 'sisterly love' between Ruby and Yang. "Let's duel once they're done," Jay says to me as we approach the place where Nora was winning.

"You guys wanna go next?" she asks as Cardin struggles to his feet. A glance at the screen above showed that his aura was just barely above the 15% victory mark. In a duel if one of the participants' auras dropped below 15%, the match was deemed over with the other one being the victor.

"Sure," Jay says.

Nora jumps at the barely standing Cardin and slams the ground next to him with her hammer, releasing a purple shockwave with lightning mixed in and finishing the duel.

"Alright, your turn!" Nora says cheerfully dragging her opponent whom she had thoroughly enjoyed beating off the combat area.

Jay and I step onto the field, readying ourselves. Jay's weapons—at least in default form—were a shield and a light halberd, which have her good defense and decent range. It was weak in that she was relatively easy to disarm and didn't have too much control over her attacks. The halberd could also collapse into a rather fat and short sword.

"Ready?" I ask.

"Go!" she says and raises her shield, staying alert from any side to attack, knowing that I could teleport. The teleportation wasn't exactly instant, as there was a moment when I didn't fully exist in either place and was still materializing which would give her a chance to react before I had a chance to attack. While I could see in that form, I couldn't really move.

I do exactly what she wouldn't expect and appear right in front of her, both swords drawn in a cross slash on her shield, knocking her back.

She swipes at me with her halberd and I duck under the swipe, dashing towards her and parrying an overhead strike with crossed blades, forcing her blade up by pushing my swords up and apart. I spin around and kick her shield, pushing her further off balance. Deeming that we were too close quarters for halberd, she collapses her weapon into sword form, taking two quick swings at me. The first I dodge and the second I parry with my right sword, slashing with my left sword and getting a hit in past her shield.

She takes that as her queue to jump back and re-extend her halberd, taking a swing at me in midair.

I jump back as well and then teleport behind her while she's still in midair and has limited control. I slash at her back and then kick off, sending her flying forward into the ground and myself flying up and back, landing gently. I look up at her aura and find that she's around 80%. My own aura was at around 97% thanks to the teleporting taking a good chunk. I could only teleport 30 or so times in a row. At least, normal teleports.

"Your Semblance is so hard to deal with," she says as she stands up, "However, mine is the perfect counter for it."

Well, let's see about that. A teleport behind her and swing, only to find my sword stopped by air. Or actually, where my sword made contact with what seemed to be an invisible sphere around Jay, green, curved hexagons formed, revealing the sphere.

The barrier flickers all around and then vanishes after but a moment but at that point she had already turned around and takes the attack with her shield.

I wonder who has better rapid use ability. I teleport behind her and as she activates her Semblance, I just wait, then the instant the barrier starts to flicker, I teleport behind her again, slashing thrice at her back with my two swords before she escapes.

She turns round and I decide to see if I can just brute force this. I jump forward and unleash a barrage of attacks on her shield, slowly draining her aura from bleed through and preventing her from attacking back because her halberd was too unwieldy at this range and she'd need to move her shield aside to attack with her sword. I jump back and she lowers her shield slightly, readying her halberd. I sheathe my older sword and switch my new one to rifle mode.

She instantly raises her shield to block the blasts and I begin to teleport around her, shooting as much as I can.

"Concede," she says, saving us some time.

"We both put aside our weapons and she gives me a high five, "You're awesome!" Then she randomly and embarrassingly hugs me for a moment.

At this point we notice we had had a bit of an audience as team RWBY and team JNPR start clapping a bit.

"Since when do you have a second sword? Can I see that gun mode again? Can I? Can I? What does it do?" asks the hyper, weapon dork of a leader of RWBY, appearing in front of me in a flash, leaving a trail of rose petals in her wake.

"Since earlier today," I say, however before I can say anything more, Yang literally drags Ruby—who looked like a puppy begging for treats—away from me.

* * *

 **And here's chapter two. Please follow, favorite, and review. Any and all feed back is much appreciated. And please check out the revolver I made.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! Maybe I'll be able to make this into a full story and not just drop it like most of my other stories.**

 **That feeling when you're 14 and you get enough job requests as a programmer to consider it spam... I like bragging.**

* * *

 **(1st person, Eboni)**

Why do we need to gather sap in Forever Fall again? Right some teacher needed it. I hear it tastes like syrup. Syrup tastes good... What? I like sweets. Sweets are good... I haven't gotten to eat many, but I liked basically all the ones I ate.

"Done!" I say.

"You're fast."

We hear a growl and turn in its direction.

"Uh... that's a big Ursa," Deni says in an unnervingly calm voice.

"Not as big as the one we fought in the Emerald Forest," Avory says.

"True, but we don't have a cliff to knock this one off of," I point out. "Anyway, it's not that big," I add.

"That's true. It's at least 10 lighter than the other one," Jay says.

"I'll go kill it real quick," I say, teleporting in front of the grim, drawing both swords and removing its head in cross slash, sheathing my swords, and teleporting back.

"Okay, done."

"That was quick," Deni says.

"You literally appeared in front of it, its head fell off, and then you were back. You're awesome!" Jay says, hugging me randomly. She chooses the most random times to hug me. And the rest of us. She randomly goes from normal to randomly hugging you.

"Guys, there's more," Deni says, gesturing to the sizable group of Ursai.

"You guys fill up your jars. I'll just go kill those real quick," I say.

15 seconds and 5 decapitations later, I was standing back where I perviously was. "Done."

"You took 15 seconds to kill 5 large Ursai. Are you sure you're a normal person?" Deni asks.

"Normal person with a ridiculously strong Semblance," I answer.

"Ridiculously strong is right. How are you supposed to fight someone who can teleport at will?" Avory asks.

"You need to predict where I'm going to teleport and figure out the limitations to my teleportation," I say.

"And how are you supposed to do that?" she asks.

" _That_ is up to you to figure out," I say. There was a simple trick to predicting where I would teleport... just see where I'm looking. It takes a lot more effort to teleport without looking at my destination first. Like specifically focusing on it, not having it in my field of view. I could do without, but it was harder. Well it was also easy to teleport the opposite direction, forward, or backward. So basically, at any time I have 4 directions I can easily teleport. Only two of them are aren't particularly useful offensively and the other two pretty much match up, meaning that there was basically just one place to watch. If I drove my Semblance into overdrive though... I could pull any number of crazy tricks. But it also takes a lot of Aura and mental energy.

Besides, even if you don't know that, you can guess where I'm going to teleport, for example a start would be that I generally teleport behind my enemies.

* * *

 **(3rd person)**

Teams JADE, RWBY, and JNPR you will be going on a training mission to eliminate a number of grimm threatening the village of Torch. The grimm are fairly weak and small in numbers, easy enough to deal with even for Hunters-in-training like yourselves, however for the local population they are a major threat. You will simply go there, eliminate the grimm in the nearby forest, and return by the end of the week, the sooner the better," the headmaster spoke.

"You will be follow by a trained Hunter, however they will not intervene unless absolutely needed," he adds.

The three groups who had scored highest on the midterms left their headmaster's office and head towards the airship that would take them to the village of Torch. The group would not be making significant contact with the village except to as for information as learning to camp was an extremely useful skill for Hunters.

The craft took off and the likely most energetic member of the 3 teams, Ruby—though Nora was pretty close—asks, "So what do we plan to do when we get there? Do we split into our three teams and look for them or do we all stick together?"

"I'd say we split up," spoke Jay, "we're accustomed to working as our individual teams and can all handle ourselves and having all three teams together would be redundant, we'd cover 3 times less area."

"I agree with Jay," spoke Jaune.

"Alright then. Once we land, we'll set up camp, split up and ask around the village, then follow and leads we find and kill any and all grimm we encounter. If one of us finds a grimm we for some reason can't kill, we will tell the others of it at camp at night and we'll deal with it the next day. How each team manages itself is entirely up to it, sound good?" Ruby asks.

"Sounds good," everyone else replies.

The flight was rather quick as Torch was rather near the city of Vale, where Beacon was located and the 3 teams landed less than half an hour after departure.

The three groups set up camp, finding places to put sleeping—and normal—bags and making a fire pit.

"Alright, since none of us have eaten breakfast yet, who's cooking?" Yang asks.

"Ren!" yells Nora.

"We. Are. Not. Having. Pancakes," Weiss says.

"Aww," Nora pouts.

"I'll cook something other than pancakes then," Ren says.

"One of the two boys here is the best chef," Eboni mutters, though nobody seems to hear her.

* * *

"I don't think the residents are very happy to see us," Ruby says, half hiding behind her sister from the glares of the towns folk.

"They're almost all Faunus," Blake points out.

"Maybe they think we're here to attack them? Or do they just dislike humans in general like some stupid humans dislike Faunus in general. Though in their case, they have a plausible reason and in those humans case, they're just being horrible for no reason," Eboni says.

"What do you want? Come to kill us? Take our stuff? Enslave us?" a man yells from a ways down the street from the group of huntresses-and-huntsmen-in-training.

"We're here to kill grimm and leave," Blake yells back, "we were told there were grimm threatening this village. We came to get rid of them, we mean you no harm."

"Then why are you _here_?"

"We don't know where _specifically_ the grimm are. We just know they're somewhere around here. We were hoping someone here might know," she replies.

"Oh, I see," he says slightly calmer but still sounding skeptical, making the group wonder what happened to this town to make them like this. They were nearly as bad as White Fang in terms of hating humans.

 _'At least there doesn't seem to be any White Fang,'_ thought Eboni.

"The last time the grimm were sighted, it was by a hunter in the dense forest east of here," the Faunus man says.

"Thank you," Blake says and the group of trainees heads off in said direction.

Once they enter the forest, the 3 teams split up and head in separate directions.

"This is spoo~ky," Jay says, shivering slightly.

"No kidding," Deni replies.

"Let's hurry up and kill these grimm, then get out of here," Jay says.

"Are you by any chance scared?" Avory teases.

"What?! No way! I just don't like this place," she says.

"So you're scared?" Avory asks again.

"A little. It's not really scary, just spooky. And it gives me a bad feeling," Jay answers.

"If you say so. I wouldn't mind leaving here soon either," Avory.

"Of course the grimm had to be in this part of the forest, of all parts," Jay complains.

"I just don't really like camping, so I want to get this over with as soon as possible too," Deni says.

"What about you?" Jay asks Eboni, startling her out of her thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, I don't really care," she answers.

"What were you thinking about? It's usually pretty hard to startle you," Jay asks.

"Eh, nothing in particular. I guess I'm just sleepy," Eboni lies. _'When I find Roman, he's gonna regret existing...'_ and exactly how to make that happen was what she was lost in thought about.

* * *

"This place gives me the creeps," Ruby says.

"You're supposed to be our fearless leader," Yang teases.

"I'm not scared. Creeped out and scared are different things. Besides, fearless wasn't in the job description," Ruby says, shivering slightly and pulling her red cloak tight around her.

Yang, unable to resist the adorableness of her 'baby' sister, lets out an 'aww' noise hugs her younger sister. "Yang- le...t g...o you...'re st... ra... ng... ling... me..." the younger girl struggles to say. Her older sister releases her and she breathes heavily, filling her carbon dioxide full lungs with oxygen saturated air.

"What was that for?" she pouts once she recovers her breath.

"Sorry," Yang says with a somewhat goofy grin.

"You're so adorable when you pout though," Weiss points out. "that's probably the reason," she hurriedly adds, causing some laughter from Yang and Blake.

"No, the real reason was because you looked so adorable when you pulled the cloak tight that I just couldn't resist hugging you."

"Well show some restraint!" Ruby pouts with a 'hmph', earning a collective 'aww' from the rest of her team.

* * *

At the end of the day, the 3 teams return to their campsite.

"Anyone find anything? We found a few grimm but nothing remotely abnormal, just a small Beowolf group of 3," Ruby says.

"We found a fairly small Ursa, but that's it," Jay reports.

"We didn't run into anything at all," Jaune says.

"So we're gonna be here another day," Ruby says.

"Ren! Make dinner!" Nora commands.

"Let me guess, you want pancakes?" Yang says.

"I haven't had pancakes for nearly 36 hours! This is unacceptable! Any longer and I might die!" Nora whines.

"Oh suck it up. Unlike you, some of us can't survive purely on pancakes," Avory says.

Blake begins to speak, "So who's cooking? Ren already cooked-" but is cut off by Ren, who says, "It's fine, I'll cook."

The three teams settle down and about 45 minutes and 1 dinner later, the 12 are all in their sleeping bags, heads towards the dying fire, and chatting quietly as they fell asleep.

As the last of the flames goes out and all that is left is embers, the 12 teenagers begin to fall asleep and mere minutes later, they were all sleeping. All save Eboni anyway, who silently teleported out of her sleeping bag and into a standing position. Teleporting her one of her new handguns into her hand—which worked because she had imbued it with her Aura, leaving a small piece of it permanently inside it, a very, very small piece... well technically, if it were destroyed the Aura would return to its owner, but it wasn't a significant amount anyway, just enough for it be permanently 'touching' her as 'touching' was classified by Aura—she walked towards the bushes near the groups campsite, leveling her pistol at them.

"Come out," she spoke in a somewhat quite voice in order to avoid awakening the rest of her friends.

Slowly, a pair of cat ears appear above the bushes, followed by the rest of the cat Faunus who looked to be no older than 20.

"Why are you here?" she asks, gun lowering to her side.

"I was told to watch you to make sure you actually didn't mean any harm," he says slowly, keenly aware of the gun held in his interrogators hand.

"And which of our groups did you follow?" she asks.

"Yours. When I saw you splitting up I got two others to watch the other two groups, then when you rejoined they left," he answers.

"I'll let you off if you leave and go back. Oh and tell whoever sent you to watch us that we don't mean you any harm, but if you keep treating us like this, we just might," she says.

"Before I go, can I ask how you caught me. I'm always told I'm very quite," he asks.

"No," she answers simply. The cat Faunus slinks off into the darkness and the ebony-haired girl returns to her place, returning her weapons to their place next to her bag and climbing into her sleeping bag.

* * *

All three teams had inadvertently run into each other once more at the beginning of nightfall and they all hide in the bushes at the edge of a clearing where they saw quite a few grimm.

Soon however, 3 airships descend from the sky and—hovering above the clearing—start to encage the relatively small Ursai and Beowolves by dropping cages on them which then seal on the bottom. Once all the grimm are captured, the 3 airships descend and 15 White Fang leave the 3 ships, beginning to get to work on moving the cages back into their airships, loaded with grimm. A short bit later, a certain red-headed master mind leaves the center craft.

"Do you think we get bonus points if we catch Roman?" Avory whispers, the message being passed along in whispers.

"Whatever he's planning with those caged grimm, it can't be good. All in favor of stopping him?"

Everyone agrees.

The 12 teenagers step out from the bushes, weapons drawn and ready for battle.

"Well well well, if it isn't my ferocious little pet," he says, glancing at Eboni, "and Red," glancing at Ruby, "and... friends."

Nobody says anything for a few seconds and then a perfectly calm and monotone voice says, "You will die."

The 11 remaining teens turn towards the source of the voice to find that Eboni was the one who had spoken. A fraction of a second later, a handgun was pointed at Roman and 3 bullets were fired in rapid succession, all being blocked by a twirl of the cane.

* * *

 **(1st person, Eboni)**

That scum. I'll kill him for all he's done to me.

I teleport behind him and fire 8 more bullets pointblank before holstering the pistol and drawing my other sword.

However, he had already started turning before I even teleported and managed to block 7 of the shots, the last one going astray on its own.

I slash at him repeatedly, combing sporadic teleportation and movement in order to hit the bastard. And I did a few times, however his Aura always absorbed the hits. "It looks like you've made yourself a second sword."

"Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die," I mutter in response as I slash and kick at the scum.

He manages to disengage for a moment and yells, "What are you idiots doing. Kill her!" at his men.

I literally laugh. It wasn't a cheerful laugh. It was a psychotic laugh.

 _ **Kill him**._

I feel overwhelmed with bloodlust and my vision is tinted red, the whole world going into slow motion. Literally ignoring the gun fire, I continued to attack Roman, attacking much faster than before, with how I was moving, more would hit him than me anyway.

He pulls the trigger on his cane, pointing it at the ground between us and jumps back. _You're not getting away._

Unfortunately he was. 6 of his men surround me and I contemplate for half a second or so whether they were worth cutting. The answers comes out as no, however in that moment, Roman manages to get inside his ship, which—along with the other two—starts to take off.

With Roman out of my sight the bloodlust fades.

* * *

Huh? Why am I surrounded by... oh, that again.

I sheathe my second sword—ignoring the people surrounding me which were a moment later dealt with by my friends—and convert my first into its railgun form.

Aiming at the ship with Roman in it, I fire, blasting off the tail section of the transport airship.

The ship spins and as it faces one of the other air ships, Roman jumps out and lands onto the open but closing ramp, the remaining two airships then fly off at top speed.

"You owe us an explanation," Avory says.

"First we kill these grimm," I say, running away from explaining. Well, I was gesturing to a veritable hoard of grimm, so I guess it wasn't that ridiculous.

"Fine, you have a point."

I draw my second sword once more and the 12 of us stand in a circle, surrounded by a huge army of grimm consisting of Beowolves, Boarbatusks, and Ursai. But mostly Beowolves.

"This is gonna be a loooong night," Yang says, smashing Ember Celica together. I drop into a stance. Ruby twirls her scythe around and gets into her stance, ready to bolt forward, Jay, Pyrrha, and Jaune all lower into their stances. Blake swings her swords around and drops into a stance. Weiss gets into a fencing stance, right shoulder forward with her weapon ready, cycling to ice dust. Nora swings her hammer around and switches it to grenade launcher mode, Ren gets Stormflower ready, lowering into his own stance. Avory draws her longsword from her back, holding it in front of her. Deni takes her halberd-heavy spear combo weapon off her back and twirls it.

"You're definitely right there, Yang."

We all spring into action.

* * *

The 12 of us all sat, leaning against trees. We had managed to kill all of the grimm, but there must have been hundreds and we were all practically out of Aura, physical energy, and mental energy.

"Let's go back to Beacon," Ruby says sleepily. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention it was really, really late.

"Yeah, let's," Jaune agrees.

We call for pickup and return to our campsite, packing all our stuff. By the time we finish packing everything, the airship descends from the sky and we all board, falling asleep in our seats on the way back.

* * *

 **Please review, favorite and follow. Tell me what you thought about the 3rd person segment, for me it was a pain to write.**

 **I'll elaborate on why Roman called Eboni his pet in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**This one will be on the shorter side, I suppose. Just a little back story for Eboni. At least that's the plan.**

* * *

 **(1st person, Eboni)**

"We're back, can you explain now?" Jay asks.

I sigh. "Fine, as much as I'd rather not talk about it."

"About 4 years ago..."

* * *

 **(Past)**

"Mom...? Dad...? Where are you?" I ask. It was dark. I crawled on all fours since my feet were bruised and hurt from when the wardrobe I'd been hiding in was thrown over, I had also hurt my forehead so my eyes were covered in blood so I was worried about opening them. The air stank of iron and something unpleasant. Something that said to run.

As I crawl to the entrance of the kitchen, hands feeling ahead, my hands touched something soft. A person, a woman. Feeling about them, I feel liquid. A risk opening my eyes to see who it was, fearing the worst. I slowly open my eyes and when I don't feel any stinging I open them all the way. I look at the face of the injured person. Mom. No! Next to her I saw another body, a man. Dad. No! This can't be real! Please, just let me wake up!

Tears begin to flow down my face freely and I collapse on top of mom. "Don't go."

"Sweetheart, run, get out of here," mom quietly whispers, coughing blood in between words and struggling to say it. I hear a breath leave her and then she doesn't draw another one in.

"Where's the girl?"

"Someone turn on the lights. Search the house. We're not leaving till we find her," a man orders. I can't see any of them so I stand up, walking in pain towards the kitchen. I grab a kitchen knife. I won't let them leave.

I see one of them and suddenly I feel a rage and the world goes into a half-asleep state. _The man has a gun and he points it at me, firing a shot. The shot bounces off as a strange black aura surrounds me and the pain from my forehead and feet fades._

 _The man looks surprised and continues to shoot. Something tells me this won't last. Must. Get. Closer._

 _I run towards him, thinking that and suddenly find myself right next to him. His face of surprise is quickly replaced with pain as I mindlessly stab the knife into his side._

 _The world becomes blurs and nonsense_

* * *

 _Collapsed on the ground, why was I collapsed on the ground. "Wait, don't kill her," the man who had ordered the lights to be turned on earlier says._

 _"Someone who activated their Aura on their own so young could be useful. And her Semblance with it, it seems."_

I slowly open my eyes. Waking up. Next to me were four more bodies, none of them my parents, all alive and all injured. A bloodied knife lay in my hand. Why do I have a bloodied knife? Oh, right.

* * *

 **(Present)**

"From there I was taken to some place in a deep basement prison and kept there. Trained at fighting. It was deep enough that I couldn't teleport out and I was only outside while either drugged or berserk. Well there were a few times where I was taken out into the middle of nowhere for training, so far from anywhere that I'd run out of Aura and be slain by grimm or caught long before I could make it to any sort of town. Every time I was taken out, I was hoping I would just lose. I think I managed to avoid killing anyone... but it's not like it matters, they were likely finished off afterwards anyway. That's why he called me his pet. Like a dog he keeps in a cage and only lets out when he needs something done."

"So how are you here?" Jay asks, a sad expression on her face.

"Well, a few days before the admission to Beacon, there was a raid on one of Roman's hideouts..."

* * *

 **(Past)**

 _"Why the hell do we have to fight a child? Children shouldn't have to fight," the female police captain speaks as another one of her men falls with a non-lethal but incapacitating injury._

 _"Where the hell is our Hunter backup? If they don't show up soon, all of us will probably be killed," she says and curses._

 _I teleport in front of her, swinging at her with my katana, only to find it deflected off a mass of purple and rubble._

 _I turn and look around for the Hunter inevitably responsible. A blond,_ _bespectacled woman with a ridiculous cape and some sort of want stands there. Oh well, if you insist, I'll get you first._

 _I charge at her, teleporting past some purple blasts. Just what is her Semblance?_

 _I strike at her but my sword hits air. No it doesn't hit it, it is simply stopped. Well, slowed and stopped. I continue to strike at her, teleporting around and striking, even landing several hits, however it wasn't working. She would land hits and I was just using my Semblance to much._

 _I would lose._

Is that really a bad thing?

 _I can't lose._

Why not? Isn't that what you always want. To finally just lose.

 _I. Can. Not._

Just give up, it will be less painful. You will lose, so just give up.

 _I will not give up._

Why?

 _Because I cannot. I must fight._

Why?

 _Shut up dammit._

 _I leapt at the Huntress in a suicidal attack. Either she defends herself and practically wins or fails and practically loses. As I almost hit her and she inevitably must raise her defense, I teleport behind her and attack. Only to find my attack blocked._

You're predictable. Of course you would teleport behind her, so she raised her defense behind instead of in front and was willing to bet some Aura on it.

 _I pull back my sword and slash at the purple projectiles of force coming at me, severing them, however one gets through and hits me in the chest, sending me flying back and onto the floor and shattering my remaining Aura, causing pain to shoot through my chest and back._

 _Shackles made of the lumps of purple and rubble bind my feet and hands in the air. I struggle and try to break free, however without Aura it just brings me pain as my wrists strike the jagged edges._

* * *

Where am I? What's going on? I can't move my arms, or legs. Am I being punished for something. Oh right. I finally lost. I can't help but smile slightly. Please. Just take me away from Roman Torchwick as soon as possible. I don't care what happens after. I'd rather spend my life in a prison than go back anyway. Besides, if I go in a prison, I can teleport out and escape, flee to some other city or just some random town.

The Huntress who had captured me was talking on her scroll and I decide to look around. There was considerable blood on the parking lot ground and a few men were being loaded into ambulances while many others were already leaving. How many people had I hurt this time?

I tried to struggle just a little to catch the woman's attention, not wanting to speak, but it was painful and she didn't turn so I just hand limply, keeping my head down and pretending to be asleep.

A police officer walks up to the Huntress and says, "Please hand over that girl."

"I will be taking her. Besides, your prisons can't hold someone who can teleport," the Huntress answers. The police officer doesn't look happy and asks, "Then why doesn't she teleport away now?"

"Because she has no Aura left, now excuse me, I'm busy," the Huntress says. The police officer reluctantly leaves and the parking lot clears out completely. Neither were there cars driving on the streets as this area wasn't very populated this time of day, or rather, night.

The Huntress lowers me onto the ground and the shackles crumble. "You might as well stop pretending to be asleep now, and don't bother trying to run away."

"I wouldn't. Whatever you do with me now, it will probably be better than what will happen to me if Roman gets his hands on me again," I answer weakly.

The surroundings begin to magically repairs themselves however fail once her Aura fails. I guess she just now noticed how close the fight was. Well so did I. She still had a bit, but not enough to use her Semblance, whatever it was.

She sighs. "I guess I'll just leave it to construction crews to repair," she mutters.

"You're coming with me. I'd rather you walk but I doubt you're capable at the moment," she says, walking over to me and lifting me with her Semblance. I guess she had enough Aura left to lift me.

"Why not just turn me over to the police?" I ask, genuinely curious.

"Well, as I said to the officer, they wouldn't really be able to hold you after a few hours pass and you recover your Aura, so giving you to them would basically be the same as just letting you run free. Second, at least in some sense, you're also a victim. Third, locking someone as skilled as you up would be a waste. Fourth, you incapacitated every single one of them without any lasting injuries, which doesn't happen on accident which means you're likely also not as bad as this makes you seem. And fifth, my boss is interested in you," she answers.

"You certainly have a long list of reasons to be nice to someone who nearly killed you," I say, feeling drowsy.

"You did not nearly kill me and even if I had lost, I doubt you would have killed me," she says. I almost laugh at her denial of how close the match was. Then again, she's a professional Huntress with enough authority to pull the little stunt she just pulled so losing to me would be rather embarrassing.

As to her second point... "I may have not killed you afterwards, but Roman would have."

"What's your name?" she asks.

"Eboni Daku," I answer. "At least, I think that's what it was. Nobody had called me that—or anything really—in 4 years."

"It suits you. Do you have parents?" she asks.

"No."

"How old are you?"

"14, I think," I answer.

"Poor girl," she mutters. I can't be bothered to object with that.

She reaches the car and opens the left door, loading me on the passenger seat. "Try anything and you'll end up much worse than I will," she says, though I think she realized I didn't need that warning. I'm not so stupid as to try to crash a car in order to get away from someone with Aura remaining while not having any left myself.

Besides, I feel so exhausted I practically couldn't move, I wonder why. And sleepy. Really sleepy.

I close my eyes and start to fall asleep.

 _"You're not pretending this time,"_ the Huntress mutters.

* * *

 _"So what are you going to do with her now? You can't exactly put her in a first stage combat school, most teachers won't even be able to beat her, not speaking of potential sparring partners," I recognize the voice of the Huntress who had captured/defeated/saved me._

 _I'm gonna pretend to be still asleep, I want to hear this._

 _"What makes you say that?" an unfamiliar voice. A man, fairly old, but not too old._

 _"A first stage combat school student can't beat an large group of armed policemen and remain nearly at full Aura and then proceed to nearly beat me,_ while not at their strongest _," the Huntress answers._

 _"So Glynda, what do you propose we do?" the man asks._

 _"Ozpin, when you use that voice it tells me that you already know exactly what you plan to do and are just testing me."_

 _"I suppose."_

 _"So what is it?"_

 _"We put her in Beacon, she may be far stronger than other students, but here we fight mostly grimm, not spar. And it is convenient that Beacon entry is in just a couple days. Besides, she has silver eyes so I'd rather keep her in my sight," the man—Ozpin—says. What's special about silver eyes._

 _"Well, I suppose we're already accepting one underaged, overly skilled, silver eyed student this year, why not make it two," Glynda says with a sigh._

 _"So what is she doing right now?"_

 _"She's probably pretending to be asleep while listening to our conversation and wondering what's special about silver eyes," Glynda answers..._ spot on.

"Isn't that right, Eboni?"

"Yeah, that's about right," I answer.

* * *

 **(Present)**

And so I finished retelling the story, omitting the parts about silver eyes for some reason I didn't fully understand. I think I cried a little at the beginning of the story.

"That's... I'm so sorry for making you retell that," Jay says, hugging me. This time Deni and Avory join in, with the 3 of them hugging me in a triangle.

"You deserve to know as my teammates, after all, we're probably gonna be together for at least 4 years and probably in our Hunter careers afterwards."

"I thought you looked young, but I assumed it was just that, looking young," Avory says.

"Still, I find it hard to believe that you nearly beat Glynda Goodwitch. And after getting shot a few times too. That means you've been holding back considerably this whole time," Deni says.

"It's what I remember, I could be wrong. I'm definitely certain that I lost to her and that she didn't have enough Aura to use her repair abilities afterwards," I say.

* * *

 **So how's that for a backstory? Terrible? I know, sorry. Anyway, please review, follow, and favorite. I appreciate any feedback on how I can improve my writing.**

 **PS. I wrote this whole chapter in the time span between 1am to 2am, which is about an hour (okay, maybe an hour and 15 minutes but that makes it harder to do the math which I am too lazy to do) for 2400 words, which is 40 words per minute counting coming up with what to write (though I thought about this backstory a little before, I basically through everything except the very last part out the window as I** **wrote) which means that (from a quick google search) it seems that I wrote this chapter at barely below the average speed someone can copy something from somewhere else. At 1am. While that means there's probably a huge amount of mistakes, it also makes me somewhat proud of myself.**


End file.
